


The Happiest Birthday

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Multi, Parvati and Lavender are lovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Lonely Harry is given the best possible gift by Lavender and Parvati on his 21st birthday.





	The Happiest Birthday

Harry Potter hadn’t had many happy birthdays growing up with the Dursleys. Things had gotten somewhat better after he started at Hogwarts and made a few friends, but all in all it was a day that at best held mixed memories for him.

On this, his 21st birthday, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were doing their very best to change that, and they were succeeding.

The next day he would learn that Hermione, his ever-helpful best friend, had put the idea in her former dorm mates’ heads that Harry would appreciate their company after his party wound down. He’d been confused when they’d asked to stay so they could ‘give him something special’, and then stunned when Parvati leaned in and kissed his lips without warning as soon as it was just the three of them. Lavender had joined in, the two girls turning his head back and forth so each could take their turn kissing him, and not even Harry Potter, stupidly noble fool that he was, was dumb enough to stop them. He’d been sexually frustrated for months, ever since things ended with Ginny, and these two gorgeous Gryffindors were like an answer to his prayers.

Kissing soon turned to groping, the girls running their hands along his entire body while he took hold of whatever currently happened to be within reach. Then the girls took him by the hands and led him up to his bedroom, where they worked together to undress him. Parvati kissed him while Lavender knelt down to remove his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers in quick succession, and then the busty blonde took his rapidly hardening cock in her hand and gave it a few slow, experimental strokes as her dark-haired friend unbuttoned his shirt. Parvati kissed his exposed chest and gave his nipple a brief tonguing, which made him shiver. That had been an unexpected sensation. Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

The two girls shoved him down onto the bed once he was undressed, and Parvati smiled at him mischievously as they turned away.

“Huh?” he said dumbly, struggling to figure out why they’d done all of this kissing, groping and undressing if they were just going to stop now that he was naked. Had it all been nothing but a prank? If so, these girls were far crueler than the Weasley twins had ever been.

“Watch us, Harry,” Lavender breathed. She brought her hands up to Parvati’s cheeks, the Indian girl’s wrapped around her friend’s waist, and the two girls came together for a kiss. And this was not a friendly peck that one might exchange with a relative or a close friend. This was passionate, hot, and insistent. The two girls moaned into each others’ mouths and kissed deeply. Lavender toyed with her friend’s braided hair while Parvati’s hands went in a different direction, dropping down to get a firm grip on her large, round arse. Both Parvati and Lavender had remained single after graduation and seemingly showed no interest in dating anyone despite knowing they’d have no trouble finding a willing partner if they bothered to look for one. Now he was being allowed to see why that was. There was no question about it: this was a kiss between lovers.

Harry reached down to stroke his cock, which was now standing at full attention.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Lavender breathed as she helped Parvati out of her blouse and skirt. Harry nodded mutely, not that either girl noticed. They were lost in their own world at the moment.

“Look at these tits, Harry,” Parvati said once she’d peeled Lavender’s dress off of her. She stood behind the blonde and cupped her breasts through her bra. They were so large that Parvati’s dainty hands couldn’t fully contain them. Come to think of it, the bra itself barely managed to pull off that task. “I’d be jealous of her, but she lets me play with them whenever I want.”

Harry never took his eyes off of Lavender’s chest. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been harder in his life.

“And you get to play with them too, birthday boy,” Lavender said. Parvati rubbed her nipples through her bra, and the blonde hissed. “All night.”

“All night?” he asked, not daring to believe his luck. 

“All night,” Parvati repeated. She unsnapped Lavender’s bra with practiced ease and flung it aside, exposing her friend’s (make that _girlfriend’s_, he corrected) breasts to his hungry gaze. “We’re not leaving until morning.”

“Unless you have somewhere else to be, that is. Do you, Harry?” Lavender asked, smiling at him. She pulled Parvati into a close embrace, affording him a good look at her tight little arse as she squeezed it through her knickers.

“Fuck no,” he said, recoiling in horror at the very thought of leaving this room under his own power. “As far as I’m concerned, my bedroom is now your bedroom.”

“Be careful,” Parvati said, pulling Lavender’s knickers down her legs before the blonde finished undressing her in turn. “If you know how to use that big broomstick I see you polishing, we might just take you up on that.”

“The birthday gift that keeps on giving,” Harry muttered, making both girls laugh. He watched, heart hammering in his chest, as these two lovely, naked witches walked towards him side by side and joined him on his bed.

They started with some three-way kissing, rotating back and forth as each had their turn with the others, but all three were eager to take it further. The girls seemed to have put some thought into how they wanted to do this, and he was perfectly happy to have them direct him into whatever position they wanted so long as it meant he was an active participant in all of this.

It began with Harry flat on his back and being mounted at both ends, Lavender riding his cock while Parvati sat on his face. She sat with her back to him, facing Lavender, which meant the lovers were able to kiss each other even as the action got going. 

His view being obstructed meant he couldn’t watch the blonde’s massive breasts bounce as she rode him, but he considered that a small price to pay since it meant he had Parvati’s lovely pussy pressing down against his face. He happily feasted on her while Lavender rose and fell in his lap. Even though he didn’t get to see her breasts in action, his hands were free to cup them and feel their softness in his hands as she moved.

He had gone without for far too long, and this was about as unbelievable and overwhelming a return to sex as one could come up with. Harry was assaulted with sensation at both ends, and there was just no way to prevent what was about to happen. His hands instinctively fell to Lavender’s hips and gripped her tight as he came. He could tell the blonde hadn’t finished, but just because his cock was softening didn’t mean he couldn’t get at least one of these two beauties off.

With Lavender’s ride having stopped, he was able to focus his full attention on Parvati. He’d already been worshipping her with his lips and tongue, and now his hands joined in as well. He wiggled his tongue around inside of her while additionally starting to rub at her clit. Parvati’s hips started to rock against his face urgently, and with Lavender having gotten off of him entirely her lips did not muffle the Indian witch’s desperate cries. She stilled atop him, body stiff, and his face was treated to a rush of wetness. Harry smiled to himself, content that he’d been able to satisfy her.

When they broke apart he tried to apologize to Lavender for finishing before her, but she just chuckled and put a finger across his lips to shush him.

“We have all night,” she reminded him. “All three of us are going to be getting each other off before we’re done.”

One of the benefits of this triad was that there was no pressure on Harry to be ready for more right away. While he sat off to the side and recuperated, Lavender lay on her back and Parvati got between her legs. She buried her face in the blonde’s snatch and went right to work. Harry watched her go with more than a little awe. He’d always thought he was good at giving oral, and Parvati had certainly enjoyed what he’d just done for her. But as he watched the slimmer girl lick, rub and finger her more buxom girlfriend, he discovered he still had a lot to learn. He only hoped they’d be willing to share their expertise with him, and ideally offer themselves up for repeated hands-and-mouth-on training. Practice makes perfect, after all.

Watching the two gorgeous girls at play ensured that he recovered in what may have been record time. He crawled into position behind Parvati, grabbed her by her slim hips and slowly entered her. She paused for the briefest of moments, but quickly shook it off and returned to dutifully pleasing her girlfriend.

While Harry felt the urge to just thrust away as hard and fast as he could, he forced himself to relax and take his time. As both girls had reminded him more than once, they had all night. There was no need to rush. Why not savor the feeling of being inside Parvati for as long as he could manage?

He rocked into her with slow but steady movement, drawing out each thrust as much as possible. Each time he bottomed out inside of her, he stayed still and simply enjoyed the feeling of being completely surrounded by her tightness. Parvati didn’t seem to have any complaints about his leisurely pace, and of course Lavender didn’t since it meant her own pleasure could continue with ease.

Lavender grabbed Parvati’s plait and held her head in place against her crotch as she cried out in climax. Harry paused with his entire length buried inside of Parvati, his bollocks pressing against her tight arse, and watched the look on the blonde’s face as she came for the first time that night. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hung open in a wordless scream and her shoulders and back arched up off of the bed. 

“That was wonderful,” Lavender said once she came down from her high. She brushed Parvati’s hair away from her forehead with such fondness that Harry almost felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. He doubted they’d object though, what with him currently being buried balls-deep inside of Parvati.

At Parvati’s suggestion he pulled out of her and they resituated themselves. Now Harry was sitting propped up against the headboard with his legs spread, and the two girls reclined on either side of him. They treated him to his first ever double blowjob, and it was every bit as erotic as he’d imagined it would be. Neither girl did one thing for long. One moment Lavender would be sucking his cockhead and Parvati would lick the shaft, the next they’d both dip down to tongue his bollocks, and the next they’d pass him back and forth and take turns bobbing their heads. It was too much for Harry to really process, so he just let his hands wander across their sweaty, supple bodies and did his best to hold on.

He felt he held back about as long as any man could reasonably be expected to, but soon enough he knew there was no denying nature.

“Get ready,” he warned them, his voice strained. There was no need to explain any further. Lavender, who had been in the middle of deepthroating him, pulled back quickly. The girls pressed their faces together as they each wrapped a hand around him and stroked, coaxing his release out of him.

Their hands held him steady and true, aiming his cock to make sure that they both got plenty of his seed, and there was plenty of it to receive. Parvati took the bulk of her share across her forehead and nose, while Lavender seemed to want him to coat her cheeks. Harry’s eyes darted back and forth, trying to decide which sight looked hotter and utterly failing. He supposed it was a good thing they were a package deal, because how could anyone possibly choose between them?

“How do we look, birthday boy?” Parvati asked, grinning up at him. She quickly had to squeeze her left eye shut as she felt some of his semen trickle down from her forehead.

“Like the best birthday present of all time,” he said, taking in a deep breath. “I’m just not sure how I can keep this going all night.”

“About that,” Lavender began. “You know that ‘energy potion’ Hermione got for you so you can stay alert during late night auror patrols? Well, that’s not its only use…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
